


Unlikely

by memesonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Basically, Bassist Keith, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Guitarist Allura, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pop Culture, Pop Star AU, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, This is an AU, Voltron au, also, and lance is a fanboy, and stuff happens, guitarist shiro, idk why but i love that, keith is really musical, ok so, to know what happens next, where keith is in a famous band, you should read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesonice/pseuds/memesonice
Summary: I thought of this AU in a fever dream so ::::)--where Keith is in a famous band and Lance is just a fan.





	Unlikely

Lance grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He grabbed a chocolate milk on his way out of the store. “Lance! You have to pay for that!” The manager, Paul, yelled. Lance looked over to Paul, pointed a finger gun at him and winked while he jogged out of the dollar store. He stopped at the bike rack, drinking his milk using one hand, the other hand unchained his bike. He put his bag and milk in the basket of his bike, mounting it and pedaling down the street. 

About 15 minutes of intense pedaling, almost dying several times, and falling off his bike once, he was turning onto the campus of Garrison University. He chained his bike to the rack in front of the main building and pulled on his backpack. Lance grabbed his phone out of the side pocket of his bag and made a face. He was almost half an hour late for his physics class. He chugged the rest of his milk and threw it in the nearest trash can before jogging to his class. 

“Ah, nice to see that you actually showed up Mr. Mcclain.” Professor Coran said as Lance walked in the classroom, short of breath and his cheeks burning. “Sorry Professor.” Lance said sheepishly as he walked to the back of the room, his head down. “That dude will never become a doctor with his attendance record.” One of the guys in the class said as he walked past them. His cheeks reddened even more as he sat down. He set his chin on his hand and listened to the rest of Coran’s lecture. 

“Ugh! All the people in that class are rich white brats!” Lance whined as Hunk, Pidge, and he were eating lunch. Hunk raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth. “No-” Lance said, cutting Hunk off. “that isn’t racist because one, everyone in my class is white, and two, they're all rich, and three, they're all very white. Did I say that already?” Lance sighed dreamily before adding, “If only I could marry someone famous so they could pay for my tuition. Like Keith from Tonight High.” Pidge rolled her eyes and put down her phone. “Stop talking about that mullet boy.” She said and Hunk nodded, as if agreeing with her.

Lance gasped and put a hand on his chest, looking offended. “That’s like me telling you to stop thinking about computers-or whatever you do, or telling Hunk to stop baking delicious foods.” Hunk smiled. “Awe thanks man.” Lance wrapped his arm around Hunks shoulder. “No problemo buddy.” Pidge rolled her eyes and leaned over the table. Lance looked down at the table and the food splayed out in front of both pidge and Hunk, including the lack of food in front of him. He moved his arm from Hunks shoulder, suddenly feeling hungry. “The problem with that statement is that we know those people.” Lance frowned. “I know Kieth. his favorite color is red, his favorite food is pineapple pizza, he knows eight instruments, he likes to-“ Pidge held up her small hand, stopping him mid sentence. “You know what he wants you to know, but you don't know him.” She said, putting emphasis on the last ‘know’ Lance sighed heavily and placed his chin in his hands, his eyes wandering once again, he started eyeing the untouched orange in front of Pidge. 

“One day I’m gonna meet him and you're gonna be sorry. Then I’ll marry him and have so many tiny little babies, oh,” He smiled evilly, wagging a finger in front of both of them as he continued, “you all will be sorry for doubting me.” Pidge rolled her eyes and went back to looking at her phone. “You can’t have babies Lance.” She stated blatantly. “Uh, in the future we can.” Lance argued. Hunk sighed and took a bite out of his ham sandwich. “You're a struggling med student who has three jobs-” “Two, I quit the one at Jockey’s” Lance interrupted but Hunk went on, “you live in the nastiest apartment in town and just lay around. I'm sure if you ever do meet Keith he will not marry you.” Lance rolled his eyes and started peeling Pidge’s orange. “That's why I’m not going to meet him till I’m out of school and then a really good doctor that gets paid thousands of dollars a day!” Lance exclaimed.

Hunk nodded, knowing there was nothing he could do about his airhead friend, half of the time he lived in his own dream world. Lance started eating the orange when his phone vibrated. He had half an orange slice in his mouth while he looked down at his cracked phonescreen. “Ten minutes till chem, I gotta blast my dudes.” He got up and walked away, he only started running when Pidge yelled, “He stole my orange!” 

Chem took forever and French took even longer. By the time he was done with classes and his shift at Wal-Mart it was 7pm and Lance literally just felt like dying. When he pulled up to his apartment building he locked up his bike and walked slowly up the stairs, he dragged his feet and tripped like twice. He was on his floor when he noticed boxes all over the hallway. New neighbor, Lance thought. Welcome to The Pit. The Pit was what Lance and his friends called his apartment complex. Lance sighed, figuring he was too tired to say hello to the new tenant. Lance walked straight to his bed and laid down pulling out his phone.

The next few days flew by pretty quickly, classes, jobs, sleeping, homework, listening to Tonight High, the usual. Friday night Lance had an armful of 3 paper grocery bags full of almost expired food he got on sale. His earbuds were in his ears as he climbed 3 flights to get to his apartment. He was listening to Separated by Tonight High when the lead singer, Keith, hit a high note. Lance gasped, taken by surprise, even though he’s heard this song about a billion times, and felt his foot knock into the top step. “Oh moms spaghetti!” Lance grumbled and sat up. 

He pulled out his phone and opened snapchat so he could post him falling on the ground on his story. His 12 snapchat friends really enjoy his content.

“Uh, You dropped your stuff.” Someone said, standing above Lance. “Uh yeah no dip-” He started to say with his signiture snarky tone. That was before he looked up and he was met with the most beautiful eyes. It was Keith. Keith. The Keith. The one from Tonight High.

“Oh my god have my babies.” Lance whispered. Keiths eyes widened and blinked a couple times before he stuttered, “What?” It’s not everyday a grown man falls and then tells you to have babies with him.

Lance, realizing what he just said, panicked and replied “Oh-ho-ho-ho!” This was off to a bad start.“I um, I-I have to go. Uh, like you know, wash my um spaghetti, I mean clothes, I mean, okay.” He got up and grabbed his bags, running, tripping, then running again to his apartment door. He fumbled with the lock but eventually got it open. He could feel Keith’s _(KEITH) _eyes on him the whole time. He eventually unlocked the door and cracked it open so his body could slip into his apartment, not wanting Keith _(OHMYGODKEITH) _to see the inside of his grungy apartment. He slammed the door shut behind him and pressed his back to the door, his heart beating a mile a minute.____

**Author's Note:**

> hi please tell me what yall think !!!
> 
>  
> 
> this is just the prologue so hopefully the upcoming chapters will be longer!


End file.
